List of OreGairu albums
This is a list of the albums produced for the series Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru. The series has an original piece of music for the OP and ED of each season. In addition there are 2 Character Song CD's, as well as 3 Audio Drama CD's that contain more songs (See the Character Song Page for more info). Opening/Ending Theme # Oto no nai Yume # Surréalisme # Yukitoki # Oto no nai Yume # Surréalisme }} # Hello Alone -Yui Ballade- # Hello Alone -Yukino side- # Hello Alone -Yui side- # Hello Alone -Yui Ballade- (TV size) # Hello Alone (Instrumental) # Hello Alone -Yui Ballade- (Instrumental) }} # Rinshimoku Hyouhon # Harumodoki # Rinshimoku Hyouhon }} # Everyday World -Ballade Arrange- Yukino Solo Ver. # Everyday World -Ballade Arrange- Yui Solo Ver. # Everyday World (Instrumental) # Everyday World -Ballade Arrange- (Instrumental) }} Original Soundtracks # Chibasen! # Zaimokuza Crusher # Teamwork wa Bacchiri da ne♪ # Maboroshi no Goal in!? # Eyecatch C # Bitter Bitter Sweet (TV size) # Hello Alone -Band arrange- (TV size) }} # Yukitoki (TV Size) # School Caste # Koori no Joou # Fight, Ready Go! # Youkoso Houshibu e # Bocchi no Ryuugi # Yahello! # Houshibu Katsudou Nisshi 01 # Dame Sugiru Hitotachi # Honne, Ienakute # Fukamaru Tairitsu # Hito wa Dareshimo, Kanpeki dewa nai kara # Ware to Onushi de # Toufu Mental Kiki Ippatsu # Zaimokuza Overdrive # Seishun Love Comedy no Kamisama # sophisticated girl # Kitto Kanojo wa. # Eyecatch A # Eyecatch B # Houshibu Katsudou Nisshi 02 # Mou Modoritakunai, Ano Natsu no Hi # Makoto ni Ikan nagara, Shiriai? # Totsukawaii♪ # Itsumo no Houkago # Honoo no Joou # Hangeki # Saidai no Pinch # Ore no Turn # Riajuu Bakuhatsushiro. # Kekka Orai? # Chain Mail # Fuon na Kuuki # Nanka, Iya # Reset Button # Yasashii Onnanoko # Kokoro Surechigau # Anatatachi wa # Hello Alone (TV Size) # Jikai Yokoku }} # Chikakarazu Tookarazu # Sannin de Iru Jikan # Hito no Kimochi, Motto Kangaete yo # Iroha # Ketsuretsu # Tairitsu # Yui no Ketsui # Nakanaori # Nisemono Nichijou # Tsunagitometa Sekai # WIN-WIN # Replica # Tokubetsu na Hint # Mimamotteite Kureru Hito # Jibun no Hontou no Kimochi wa… # Fugouri na Kanjou # Yukidoke # Everyday World TV Size ver. }} Character Songs # going going alone way! # Bokutachi Sengen # Naite Nanka nai. ~Tabako ga Me ni,,,~ # Himawari Good Days # Smile Go Round # Yukidoke ni Saita Hana # Hello Alone -Band arrange- }} # Kashiko Girl # Let's go! All day long! # Enjoy!! go my way # Bokutachi Diary # Itsuka Kimi ga Otona ni Naru made # Happy End no Soba de # Kimi ni Crescendo # Honmono ga Hoshikereba }} Drama CDs # Birthday Song for you #01 # Birthday Song for you #02 # Birthday Song for you #03 # Birthday Song for you #04 # Birthday Song for you #05 # Birthday Song for you #06 # Birthday Song for you #07 # Birthday Song for you #08 # Birthday Song for you #09 # Bright Generation # Epilogue }} # His sister's tactics #02 # His sister's tactics #03 # Bonus Free Talk Regular Edition Disc 2: # Prologue # Birthday Song for you #01 # Birthday Song for you #02 # Birthday Song for you #03 # Birthday Song for you #04 # Birthday Song for you #05 # Birthday Song for you #06 # Birthday Song for you #07 # Birthday Song for you #08 # Birthday Song for you #09 # Bright Generation # Epilogue Reprint Edition Disc 2: # Bright Generation # ROCK YOU!! # 君とMerry Christmas # 早見沙織＆東山奈央のふたりぼっちラジオ。ミニ # 江口拓也のぼっちラジオ。ミニ }} # We will...We will rock "you"!! #01 # We will...We will rock "you"!! #02 # We will...We will rock "you"!! #03 # We will...We will rock "you"!! #04 # We will...We will rock "you"!! #05 # We will...We will rock "you"!! #06 # We will...We will rock "you"!! #07 # ROCK YOU!! # Epilogue }} # Merry Christmas Mr... #01 # Merry Christmas Mr... #02 # Merry Christmas Mr... #03 # Merry Christmas Mr... #04 # Merry Christmas Mr... #05 # Merry Christmas Mr... #06 # Merry Christmas Mr... #07 # Kimi to Merry Christmas # Epilogue }} Category:Music Category:Media Category:Overview